


What did I Say?

by Senowolf



Series: Oh Sabriel, Oh Destiel~! [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Bossy Castiel, Bottom Dean, Daddy Castile AF, Daddy Kink, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Dean is Not Heterosexual, Dog Dean, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s09e05 Dog Dean Afternoon, Explicit Sexual Content, Feels, Hand Jobs, Human Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Master Castiel, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Porn with Feelings, Sam Is Scarred For Life, Sam Is So Done, Sam Ships It, Top Castiel, Whining Dean, Whiny Dean, no daddy kink tho, sort of, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senowolf/pseuds/Senowolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was supposed to be just a porny fic but woops! The feels train decided to run me over and drag me along with it. </p><p>The one where Dean took the dog potion and now he's in heat and Sam has called Cas for help. </p><p>Read bc I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What did I Say?

**Author's Note:**

> Ol g-chris-ge Abramig = You are prepared
> 
> Olani Dlvgar Ol = I give you myself
> 
> Olani Hoath Ol = I love you
> 
> All those are in enochian. 
> 
> Sec quaeso the desiderare Cas... = Yes, please, I need you Cas...
> 
> That was in Latin.

“Cas! Cas please-Just get here please, it’s Dean he’s-GET OFF OF ME-! CA-Beep.”

Castiel blinked in shock as he looked down at his phone, watching it till the screen went black. He frowned. Sam was telling him to come back but…

“You have to leave.” 

The ex-angel cringed at the words, knowing that his wings would be flinching at the memory. But no, his wings were MIA, burnt with ash falling from them. Pulling his hood over his head he started to walk, the long way back to the bunker. Castiel wondered if he’d catch a ride on the way, or if he would have to walk the whole way.

So much happened in the short time he’d left, well been told to leave by Dean. He had been walking across the states, leaving voicemails on Dean’s phone even though said male hadn’t ever called him back. It had torn something deep inside the angels bosom, biting and nagging until he had stopped and screamed at the sky. He had cursed to his father who was absent, emotions pouring out of him and leaving him a mess.

He had sobbed and begged for help but knowing that none would come no matter how much time he’d spent on his knees. Castiel had come to realize that he could never be human. Not fully anyways. He could put on a mask, but even then he would never be fully there. He would often look up at the night sky and watch the moon make its way across the night sky or watch the stars fall over the sky. 

At times like that Cas would find himself longing for the stars, for the comfort of his brothers and sisters in heaven. He would bite back his emotions that arose in those circumstances, doing the same that Dean would have. 

As he walked he began to see if any cars would stop. One did finally after maybe three hours. An elderly man with a scar over his chin stopped and asked where he was going, Cas replying with Kansas, Lebanon to be exact.

The older man had lit up and told him to hop in, going on about him having some family in Lebanon. Castiel had fallen asleep on the long way there, not having gotten a good nights sleep over the past few days. 

With a loud jolt he’d been awakened by the sound of his phone going off, the familiar melody of “The Unforgiven by Metallica” bursting through the little mic on the end of the phone.

“Glad you’re awake son, we are just a few miles out of Lebanon now. Slept for about five hours straight.” The man mumbled in suspicion. 

“Yeah, uhgn-haven’t had the best of days lately.” Cas groaned as he flipped the phone open.

“Hello?” He asked in a gruff voice.

“CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!!!! I WANT CAS!!! HE’S MY MASTER!!!” Dean’s voice bellowed out of the mic, making Castiel jump back in surprise. 

“Cas! Dean give me the phon-DEAN!?! OH MY GO-CAS PLEASE TELL ME YOU ARE ALMOST HERE!” Sam shouted along with the sounds of scuffing and shuffling followed by a loud clack.

“Yes, I am actually a few miles out, why? You never did say what the issue was.” Cas stole a glance at the man driving, noticing that his eyebrows were raised.

“Cas I can’t explain right now but you have to get here soon-DEAN SIT OR I’LL MAKE YOU SIT OUTSIDE IN THE COLD!” Sam shouted, and then there was silence, well for about five seconds anyway.

Castiel felt his body stir when low whines began to filter through the mic, the whines becoming progressively louder and higher as time passed. Sam sighed awkwardly on the other side of the phone, and spoke quickly.

“Please hurry Cas, I need your help. Dean’s gone berserk and I don’t-I just, he needs you Cas.” There was an exceptionally loud whimper at that.

“I’ll be there soon, I promise.” The man whispered into the mic.

“Thanks, see you soon then.”

With that said the phone went black and there was a little beeping sound declaring the end of the call.

“I’m not even gonna ask.” 

Cas looked over at the older man who was staring at the road with persistence. The new human smiled and looked ahead, part of him happy that he was finally coming back to his humans.

***

“Thank you, for the ride.” Cas waved at the man in the car before looking up at the Bunker, or The Bat-cave as Dean calls it.

It felt right to be back, even though he probably wouldn’t be able to stay. His cerulean eyes snapped to the large metal door as it slammed open, revealing Dean. But this wasn’t Dean, Dean. Oh no this was a totally different Dean. 

The ex-angel stood stock still as Dean ran at him, completely at a loss of how to react. Dean made his motives clear as he barked at him, slamming into the shorter man's body and sending them both crashing down to the ground with a loud “OOF!”

“CAS! CAS! CAS!!! YOU’RE BACK!!” Dean whimpered and barked in extreme happiness.

“Yes Dean, I am back, although I am still at a loss as to why.” Castiel mumbled against the pokey blonde hairs tickling his nose.

Cas gasped when Dean’s body gyrated against his, feeling something hard rub harshly into his hip. The brunette felt his face heat up as Dean moaned and began to thrust his hips against his groin.

The other man felt his body begin to react as his own pants began to tighten, his breaths becoming short and quick. Luckily before any real damage could happen Sam’s voice roared out.

“OH MY GOD DEAN!?! GET OFF CAS NOW!!” The shouting did nothing as Dean sped up his movements.

“De-Dean-Ha-Ah! Dean, Get off-Get off now!” Castiel said with more sternness, and maybe just a hint of anger towards the man who kicked him out then wanting him back all of a sudden. 

However the man couldn’t deny how much he wanted to give in to the temptations that was Dean Winchester.

Castiel sat up when Dean got off of him suddenly, green eyes wide and nervous like he did something wrong. 

“What? Did I do something wrong? Please don’t be mad at me Master, please.” Dean begged, his voice turning high and whiny again like on the phone.

Dean’s eyes were slightly wet like he was really scared and sad at the same time. Sam grabbed his brother and pulled him up, glaring at him although the green eyes never left Castiel’s blue ones.

“What did you say was wrong with him?” Cas asked dejectedly.

Sam looked at Dean and then sighed tiredly.

“There were a few murders, and the only witness was a dog. So, Dean wanted to figure out what happened so we found a spell that would allow him to mind meld with the dog. I see now that the side effects were worse than I’d imagined. Dean at times is still himself..Just more happy, a lot more happy at times. Also as you have probably guessed by now, he seems like he has gained a lot more characteristics from Colonel, he’s the dog we mind melded him with.” Sam finished while Cas followed apprehensively, Dean right on his tail but keeping himself just far enough away so they weren’t touching.

Castiel scaled the steps slowly, his blue eyes widening in surprise at the large mess of papers and books everywhere. A chair had been knocked over and there were cookies on the floor along with an almost half eaten pie.

“Well it looks like it’s been catastrophic. I mean the side effects of the spell….Did Dean do all this..?” 

Sam nodded and rubbed his eyes, fatigue obvious in his slumped shoulders. Cas sighed in understanding, knowing exactly what Sam was going through, with sleep that is.

“Sam, if you want to go get some sleep I’ll watch Dean. I can manage somehow.” Said the raven haired man with slight worry but he masked it quickly before Sam caught on.

“You sure? I mean I know that he never listens to me and all, even though he seems to listen to you….Are you sure? I mean he might decide to not listen to you and, I don’t want him to start anything that you’re not okay with….” Sam’s brow was raised but he looked like he really wanted Cas to say yes on the inside.

“Yes, I will be okay. I may be human now but I am still quite potent. You need sleep Sam, go on.” Castiel smiled gently and watched as Sam smiled and left the room, his shoulders sagging as he relaxed, then he was gone.

Castiel turned and looked around the destroyed Bunker. His eyes landed on Dean who was sitting at the table staring at the pie with large eyes, excitement filled in those green seas.

Dean’s eyes flicked to the ex-angels then back to the pie. The blonde haired man repeated this for a while till Cas breathed in confusion.

“What do you keep looking at me for? If you want it just eat it.” Castiel grumbled in annoyance.

He’d realized that he’d become more in touch with his emotions now that he was a human, and even though he would never ever hurt Dean in any way, he was quite angry at the emotionally constipated man.

Dean looked at him again, his eyes so large that he looked like one of those kids in those movies they played in theaters. 

“You’re my Master, you never told me that I could eat it.” Dean explained in a lower voice.

“Quit calling me that, I’m not your Master. You’re not a dog Dean.” Cas replied.

Dean blinked and tilted his head to the side. The dark haired man groaned and ran a hand over his face.

“Okay so you are like a dog. Well if I am your Master, then…..Show me where I’m to sleep for tonight.” Castiel stated casually.

Dean lit up like a tree on his Father’s day in December and was up and out of his seat so fast Cas had to step back in case anything happened.

The raven haired man looked at the pie on the table and grabbed it before he followed Dean who looked happy but was calmer than before. Dean walked quickly down the hall, finally stopping at a door and pushing it open to reveal his own room.

“Uh-Dean I didn’t mean your room-I don’t wanna intrude on you-” Cas was cut off by the worried hunter.

“It’s okay, Master. I want you to be as close to me as possible after I-” Dean stopped, his eyes widening and his brows raising in an emotion the other man couldn’t decipher. 

Dean’s eyes became wet at the painful memory. A loud whistling whine left his nose and tugged as the ex-angel’s heart. 

“I made you leave...I’m sorry……..Cas I-I don’t know why I sent you away, I don’t see why I’d ever want to send you away..Please forgive me Master.” Dean had been himself then, the dog facade gone but it reappeared at the end of the sentence, but Cas could still see the real Dean.

Sam was right. Dean really was still there, just with dog tendencies, thus the reason why he was always happy. The man nodded and walked around the hunter’s room, looking around at the walls which had weapons neatly hung up, other things like pictures of Sam, John, and Mary on the wall by his bed. On the ceiling above the door, he realized there was a devil's trap it was in a faint grey so it matched the color of the walls.

Castiel went and sat on the bed where Dean was seated and watched want, lust, and need flash through those bright green eyes. There was something going on with the man, Cas could tell. Dean looked like he was gonna burst, and pounce and hump him like a damn dog. Castiel didn’t give a damn that he was stupid enough to take that potion, he knew Dean couldn’t be this stupid. He growled at the thought, receiving a strange look from the blonde.

For some reason the anger stirred again, igniting the fire that was stolen from him and within a minute Dean was trapped beneath him. The man gasped and met Cas’ eyes which reflected his want and lust, although the anger confused Dean.

The man whimpered and pushed his hips upward as his organ began to fill with the blood heading south.

“Stop.” Cas growled, “I’m the Master, you do as I say!” He made that perfectly clear by grabbing Dean’s hands and pinning them above his head.

“If you move those from up there I will punish you, do you understand me Dean Winchester.”

Dean flexed his fingers and whined again before nodding. Castiel grinned evilly and leant down to kiss those perfect lips, not caring that he was giving in to the temptations. Dean was open and pliant, opening his mouth as he was consumed by the heat rushing through him.

Cas moaned while he ripped open Dean’s shirt, the thin fabric tearing easily under his hands. He fought the urge to touch the skin revealed and smashed his lips against the hunter’s forcefully hearing loud moans of praise leave him. 

“Master, please Master it hurts.” Dean moved his hips up to emphasise his need for touch.

Castiel paid no mind though and palmed himself through his pants, hearing Dean moan in agony. The ex-angel smirked and kissed the hunter’s chest, sucking dark spots on his stomach and biting his nipples harshly, emitting yelps.

“I don’t understand Dean.” Cas spoke while he pushed Dean’s legs up and over his own hips so he could fall between his thighs.

The man’s eyes rolled and his head fell to the side as he attempted to roll his hips before Cas grasped them in a painful grip.

“I just don’t understand you. You only call for me when you need me, but luckily for once it won’t really matter that much.” Cas growled lowly, not giving the hunter a chance to understand anything he said as he thrusted his hips forward so their cocks lined up and gave them friction where they needed it.

“Maste-Cas-Ah~!” Dean tried to answer but he couldn’t as the heat encased his soul in it searing hands.

Cas ground down against Dean, moaning lowly as he started a rhythm. He continued to bite Dean’s skin and leave dark marks across his chest and neck, hearing loud groans when he got close to Dean’s shoulder. 

The blue eyed man bite down harshly on the muscle of Dean’s shoulder, hearing a yelp filled with a mix of pain and pleasure. Castiel bit harder, almost enough to break the skin and quickly let go when Dean let out a howl.

He checked Dean over to see if he’d hurt him and sighed when the hunter whimpered as though asking him to mark him like that.

He made quick work of their jeans, discarding them to the floor and allowing their naked bodies to finally touch. Castiel moaned in ecstasy, his body alive and turned on. Dean was whimpering loudly and keening as Cas gripped his hips tighter while rutting against him, fingertips causing bruises to grow under their force.

The hunter allowed Cas to push his knees to the covers so he could prepare him. Castiel pushed his fingers into Dean’s mouth, the man licking and swirling his tongue around the small limbs.

“M’ready, M-Master I’m ready-please just-please.” Dean thrusted his hips back in desperation.

The raven haired man groaned at the gesture and reached down to push the tip of his middle finger inside the near mewling man. Dean cried out loudly, his whole body arching up and pushing the finger deeper inside of him.

“M-Master-Ah! Mmmmm!” The blonde keened.

“Be quiet, and what did I say about keeping your hands up!” Castiel spoke angrily, Dean shivering in reply as he lifted his hands back above his head, chest rising and falling in heavy sighs.

Cas waited a moment, just long enough to see Dean arch and wriggle in an attempt to move things along. He growled making Dean look up at him in confusion and slight fear.

“All of it was for you, always you.” Cas said while pushing two more fingers in along the first one watching Dean’s face contort in slight pain.

The hunter panted nonetheless as Castiel began to move his fingers in and out. Dean wrapped his legs around Cas’ hips, toes curling along with the ex-angel’s fingers. Cas used his free hand to grip a tight handful of Dean’s hair to yank him up to abuse his mouth.

Dean was crying out and gasping into Cas’ mouth, making his blood rush faster throughout his body. Castiel grunted in his sex deepened voice and sped up his hand movements so that Dean was gulping air and clenching the sheets above his head, his watch and bracelet looking so out of place on his wrist.

He growled while pulling his fingers out abruptly. Dean teared up at the loss, whines of need and want filling the room.

“Master-Cas-I-Mas-” 

“Ol g-chris-ge abramig, olani dlvgar ol…” Castiel muttered lowly, something new in his voice.

Dean was staring in awe, his eyes lit up on the inside as he pulled Cas down, muttering words in latin.

“Sed quaeso te desiderare Cas……” The hunter kissed behind the stunned man's ear while running a hand through the dark hair.

Castiel forgot about his command about Dean’s hands and kissed his neck tenderly, all the anger seemed to evaporate, for now.

He gripped his erection in his hand, moaning against Dean’s lips as he pumped himself a few time, being so harsh to the blonde while trying to prepare had made him forget about himself. He cursed his old ways, wondering why he’d always been so selfless with the human when he clearly would be completely selfish about Sam and himself. Never gave a damn about Cas it seemed. 

Cas thought about that as he lined himself up. The only real times he was called upon was when the brothers needed something. He felt his eyes burn at the memories. But there were the good ones too, the ones where he and Dean would talk for hours and just enjoy the company even in silence.

Putting his emotion on hold he pushed inside Dean with on long slide. Dean howled in pleasure and he clutched Cas’ biceps tightly as his back lifted off the mattress and his green eyes shined with love and praise. 

“Master please move-please!” Dean begged in an out of character voice.

Castiel complied and began to thrust his hips against Dean roughly, knowing that there were probably gonna be rubbing burns on the man's back when they were done. That fueled Cas’ movements and he began to slam his hip forward faster, their pants and groans echoing around the concrete walls. 

Cas was almost for sure that Sam could hear them with how loud Dean was being. 

“Master! Ah-Ah-! Ca-Master!” Dean managed to correct himself while he was being inched up the mattress with each thrust.

Castiel no longer had his powers but he was clearly still strong. He clawed his nails into Dean’s hips so there were little half moon shaped imprints on the hunters sides.

The new human moaned in pleasure, feeling his orgasm starting to near. He leaned down to kiss and bite at Dean’s chest again, latching his teeth back onto a dark spot on the man's collar bone. He pulled away when Dean shouted in a loud cord, he didn’t want to say he screamed but that's what it basically was.

Dean continued to whine and whimper while Cas licked his neck, still thrusting. 

The ex-angel cried out in a desperate, broken voice as he came not realizing that he bit into Dean’s shoulder till he tasted blood in his mouth.

Cas didn’t pull away though, instead he collapsed onto Dean, mouth still over the fresh wound. When he pulled away blood drizzled out of his mouth and onto the other man’s pec.

He rolled off of Dean and sat up, regretting everything that just happened. Dean on the other hand had rolled over, he seemed awfully quiet now, he’d gone quiet after he’d pulled out and away.

“Cas? What did we-what did I just do?” Dean’s voice was dangerously quiet, he sounded scared.

Castiel felt his anger return, but it was mixed with pain. He knew that he’d have to leave now, this time he’d leave for good. He’d leave absolutely no trace.

“Who the hell knows.” Cas said carelessly as he stood up and gathered his clothes.

“Like hell this wasn’t nothing Cas!” Dean shouted as he sat up, forgetting he was completely exposed. 

Castiel looked him over, regretting every mark and blemish his eyes traced over. Then there was the bite on his shoulder. Dean realizing what the man was doing covered himself with a sheet that was mostly on the floor.

“See, doesn’t matter. It seems that this dog disease has worn off. I’ll be back on my way, it was obviously a mistake to come back. I’d hoped that maybe you had changed your mind by now but I see that that was never an option.” Castiel said while taking the red sweatshirt that Dean had given him, holding it for a moment before folding it and laying it on a chair but the door.

“C’mon Cas I never meant to-”

“I don’t understand how you could possibly do this to me after everything I have done for you. I have told you already that I have rebelled against all my orders and beliefs for you. Do you not know how much this has done to me? You have damaged me, you and Sam have broken me and I am now weak and small! My grace is gone Dean Winchester! It is gone and I don’t know how to live without it! You have no idea how hard it is, Dean. You have no possible idea what it is like to lose a part of yourself! To live with only half of yourself and knowing that the other half is gone, and that your family is trying to hunt you down and kill you! Knowing you have to spend every waking day trying to stay tethered to a Fatherless world when you have nothing!” Cas screamed at Dean, all the pain and hunger for a home leaving his mind at last.

Every word he’d wanted to say to Dean almost out.

“You were my family Dean, and you left me when I needed you most. I NEEDED you Dean. I was always there when you called, where were you?” Cas asked in a broken voice, tears running down his face.

Dean looked like Dean. Statue faced like a Winchester should look. His green eyes opened farther and filled to the brim with tears as a loud sob left his lungs.

“I’m sorry Cas-I-” Dean choked off into sobs that shook his whole body.

“It’s not my fault that I sent you away-I needed Sam to heal-I needed to heal.” 

Dean inhaled sharply, “I needed to take some time to figure stuff out, I n-never meant to cause you so much shit. I just can’t let you leave-You can’t leave me! Without you I’m just as broken and lost as you, Cas.” 

Castiel listened and felt his heart soften a little. He watched Dean break for a long while, watching all the walls crumble as emotion swarmed him. He slowly went back over to the bed and sat.

Dean’s eyes met his and Cas held his arm up. This is who he was, he was forgiving and kind. Dean came over to him and laid his head against his chest, sobbing and begging the man to stay.

Cas held him through it, his emotions settling and he held Dean just a little tighter. The fear of leaving again scaring him and he was suddenly clutching Dean to his chest, repeating the words “Never” and “I promised you..” over and over.

“I won’t leave, I can’t leave you Dean. The thought scares me so greatly.” The dark haired man murmured into the blondes hair.

“Olani hoath ol….Castiel…..” Dean whispered making Cas look at him with wide eyes.

Dean smiled weakly and raised a hand to Cas’ cheek, waiting for a reaction. The other man stared in silence. Castiel leaned down and captured Dean’s lips with his, kissing him softly like he should have before.

Whatever shit they were going through they would figure it out. But for now they were just gonna sit in the silence and stare endlessly into each other’s souls. Dean looked at Cas like he was his hope, his future, present, and past. Castiel looked at Dean like he was everything.

In a voice like an angel, he replied finally.

“Olani hoath ol, Dean..”

**Author's Note:**

> How was it...?


End file.
